Denial In A Cup
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex moves to LA. He needs change. After meeting Addison in a surgery they begin a series of 'Friendship Coffee Dates' Addex.


**A/N: Twice as long as intended, not sure I like the end but eh well. I'm really kicking out the Addex today aren't I!  
So this takes place just after Addison breaks up with Kevin (PP Ep 2x13?).  
So basically forget that Alex & Izzie did the nasty after the Rebecca stuff.  
And all the Archer stuff as well, to complicated to fit that in too!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!  
iam-kelly.**

* * *

LA was her place. Her life. Her home. So when she saw a familiar figure leaning over a St Ambrose nursing station looking at a chart she honestly thought she was hallucinating. She held her eyes tightly shut and when she opened them the figure was still there.

"Damn it" she muttered.

"Damn what?" Charlotte frowned at her as she approached.

"Nothing, nothing, I just, nothing" Addison stuttered.

"Ohh" Charlotte said raising her eyebrow "Like what you see?"

"Not particularly" Addison grumbled.

"Old friend?"

"Wouldn't say friend, any idea what he's doing here?"

"Transfered, that's all I know, you should also know that he's on gynae so any c-sections you bring to this place will ultimately involve him"

"He's on gynae? He hates gynae!" Addison frowned.

"Obviously not anymore" Charlotte smirked "I gotta go, now stop drooling and get a shift on"

"I wasn't…."

"Bye Montgomery"

"Drooling" Addison sighed defeatedly, she's instantly glad that she only stopped by to pick up a patient file, she takes one last look at him and quickly ducks down the hallway, she'd deal another time.

~x~

She curses herself as she sits in the back of the ambulance. Her thoughts are supposed to be on the 2 week overdue patient screaming at her for drugs. Not on the man who she was in no doubt would be scrubbing in on the c-section for the 2 week overdue patient screaming at her for drugs. She worked with him once before after she left, on her visit to Seattle months previous, she greeted him with an awkward hug because she 'hugs now, it's what I do' and as she turned around she was thrown warp speed back to the day she left when she came face to face with Ava, Rebecca, whatever her damn name was. This felt different. She wasn't on a flying visit to Seattle Grace Hospital. She was in LA. Her place. Her life. Her home. He wasn't supposed to be there.

~x~

He's not there when she steps out of the elevator. He's not there while the patient is being prepped. He's not there when she enters the scrub room. But he is there when she steps into the OR.

"Dr Karev" she greeted cordially "Long time no see"

"Yeah, yes, long time" he stuttered. He didn't know she was coming. Oh this was going to be interesting.

"Ok Karev, lets see what you've got"

"Huh?"

"You. Are flying solo."

"Seriously?!"

"Ok, whats with Seattle and seriously?" she muttered "I said that out loud didn't I"

"Yeah" he laughed.

"Whatever. Now, you've seen me do this a million times, you've assisted me a million times, I trust you, make the cut Karev"

"Ok, making the cut" he smiled "10 blade"

~x~

"That was, thank you, for letting me do that, it was, thanks" Alex stuttered excitably as they scrubbed out.

"It's no problem" she smiled softly, after drying her hands she turned around and leant her back up against the sink "You didn't know I was coming" she said pointedly.

"No. You knew I was here."

"Yes. But I don't know why"

"What?"

"_Why _are you here?"

"I wanted a change"

"That's it? You just wanted a change? That's your reason?"

"Wasn't that your reason?"

"There was more than one reason Alex" she sighed.

"Yeah, me too"

~x~

Alex looked up at the red-brick building. Oceanside Wellness Group. It was so….Addison. He walked into the main entrance. He stepped into the elevator. He waited patiently as he travelled up to the 5th floor. She works in a spa, this place looks like a spa. He walked over to the desk and asked them to inform her he was there. She wasn't expecting him.

"Karev!" she greeted walking towards him "What are you doing here?!"

"You left this in the locker room" he said handing her her lucky scrub cap.

"Oh, well, thank you for bringing it to me" she smiled softly.

"This is for you" he said handing her a large styrofoam cup "Vanilla Latte. For old times sake"

"For old times sake" she smiled taking a sip "Well uh, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah" he nodded, she flashed him a smile and turned away "Addison!"

"Hmm?"

"Look, I don't really know anyone here yet and, we have a lot to catch up on, I have Seattle Grace gossip, maybe we could uh, go for coffee, as friends" he added quickly.

"Sure, ok" she nodded, she grabbed a stack of post-it notes and a pen from behind the desk and quickly scrawled down her cell number "Call me when you're free"

"I will" he smiled.

~x~

It had been one month since their first friendship coffee date. Could you call it a date if it was friendship coffee? It had become a twice-a-week event. Once or twice it had even turned into drinks at a bar because of a late shift on his part and a desperate need for alcohol on hers. So, one month on they sat at what had become 'their' table in the coffee shop, ordering 'the usual', two Vanilla Lattes, a blueberry muffin for her and a chocolate one for him, they would always end up swapping half way through.

"So…." Addison said resting her arms on the table "Any SG gossip for me?"

"You" he said pointing at her "Are using me Addison Montgomery"

"It's my turn to pay, I choose the topic of conversation, you know something, gimme"

"Sloans doing Little Grey"

"Little Grey?" she said with a raised eyebrow "I hope that's not a euphemism for Meredith's…."

"What?!" he laughed "God no, Little Grey as in Lexie Grey, her half-sister, Meredith's Big Grey, Lexie's Little Grey and apparently Lexipedia is in a full-on, _committed_, relationship with Mark Sloan, no joke"

"Committed? Seriously?!"

"Seriously" he nodded "Him and Shepard had a full blown fist fight apparently"

"What?!" she gasped.

"Meredith made Derek tell Sloan to promise to keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey, so that's why they kept it quiet for a while and when he chose to tell him Derek had just lost a patient, a pregnant patient, he messed up on her first surgery and when he went in to fix the problem it was too late, Sloan didn't know any of this so when Derek punched him he punched back"

"Oh god" Addison groaned "They've only just got back on track!"

"And they're back on it again, Meredith shouted at them, told them to stop being so stupid, that they were best friends and they were fighting over nothing and all is well again"

"Good" Addison sighed.

"There's something else" Alex said a little softer "And I don't know how to tell you because, I think it might upset you a little bit"

"Just tell me Alex, I'll be fine"

"Ok" he nodded "Shepard proposed"

"Oh" she said simply "Oh that's, nice"

"Addison" he sighed.

"No, no that's good, that's great" she smiled "I'm happy for them" he raised his eyebrow "I am!" she exclaimed "I mean, it had to happen eventually right? People get divorced, they meet new people and they re-marry, that's life"

"But you sort of wish it had been you first" he smirked playfully.

"Oh shut it" she smirked back.

~x~

"So, how was your date?" Naomi asked as Addison wandered into the break room.

"How many times! It's not a date! It's friendship coffee"

"Bullshit" Violet coughed.

"Oh shut up" Addison groaned.

"Anyway, how was it?" Naomi asked again.

"Oh y'know, the usual, he bitches about the hospital, I drone on about this place, he fills me in on Seattle gossip, good" she smiled.

"Anything interesting this week?" asked Naomi.

"Derek and Meredith are engaged" Addison said completely nonchalant.

"Oh Addie" they both sighed.

"What?" she frowned "Oh, oh no I'm fine, everythings good, I'm happy for them"

"Really?" Naomi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really" Addison nodded.

"I guess she has her own intern to keep her entertained now anyway" Violet smirked.

"Ok number one, he's not an intern anymore, number two we are _not_ dating!"

"Yeah, ok then" Violet scoffed, Addison stuck a childlike tongue at her in reply.

~x~

Another 3 months passed and their friendship coffee dates were still a regular occurrence, Addison counted Alex as one of her closest friends, as did Alex count her as one.

"Crap" Addison said ducking her head down slightly and shielding the side of her face with her hand.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Ok, guy that just walked in, standing at the counter now"

"Yeah"

"SWAT-Cop"

"Oh" Alex said simply "Sit up, you'll be fine, you're over him"

"Doesn't mean I want to see him, it was a bad break up Alex"

"You had a bad break up with Shepard and you worked with him for a year, sit up, he probably won't even see you"

"You're right" she said sitting up "I'm being neurotic"

"Yeah" he laughed.

"You're not supposed to agree" she said leaning over and swatting his arm.

"You're right, I'm sorry Addie, you are a mentally sound human being"

"Thank you very much Alex" she grinned.

"Too bad I was lying, you are a nut case Addison Forbes Montgomery" Alex teased.

"I am not!" she exclaimed loudly causing the several patrons of the coffee shop to look over at them, including the one person she didn't want to be noticed by.

"Crap" she muttered, Alex merely laughed "Shit, he's coming over" she groaned.

"Just, be cool" Alex said calmly.

"Addison"

"Kevin" Addison smiled awkwardly "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, good, I'm good" Addison stuttered "Oh, Kevin this is Alex Karev, an old friend from Seattle who stalked me to LA"

"Oh shut up I did not stalk you" Alex scoffed.

"Ok then, you keep telling yourself that" she grinned "Anyway, Kevin, Alex, Alex this is Kevin Nelson"

"Pleasure" Alex said shaking Kevin's hand.

"Yeah" Kevin nodded "So, I uh, I have to go, get these coffees back to the car, they're waiting for me so, I guess, I'll see you around"

"Yeah, see you around" Addison smiled.

"You look good Addison" Kevin said softly.

"You too" Addison replied.

"That wasn't so bad" Alex said as Kevin left.

"It wasn't was it" Addison sighed.

"I'm proud of you Adds, you did good"

"Not too neurotic and stuttery?"

"Mentally sound" he smiled.

~x~

6 months after their first friendship coffee date and the event was pretty much daily. Addison was still driven crazy by Naomi and Violet who had on numerous occasions told her to 'just go there already' she simply replied that the last time someone told her to do that it resulted in a painful rejection, they asked if she had told him it was painful, if he had apologized, she said it wasn't ever a topic that crossed their conversations. They called her a moron. She stuck out a childish tongue at them.

~x~

"So I got an interesting phone call last night" Addison said sipping her latte.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, from Meredith"

"Oh, right" he said slowly. He could see where this was going. "What did she say?"

"Well it was more of a stuttery nervous question"

"They've invited you to the wedding" Alex said before she got the chance.

"Yeah" Addison sighed.

"Are you going to go?"

"I'm in two minds" Addison nodded "I mean, I don't know, I don't have anything against them, or the wedding, she makes him happy, that's all I really want"

"You are too nice" he smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I am" she said softly "Ok, I'm going, that's my final decision"

"Looks like we'll be having our next lot of friendship coffee will be 40,000 feet above sea level"

"Looks like it" she grinned.

~x~

Alex and Addison flew out 3 days before the wedding. The morning of the first day was dedicated to the flight, the afternoon was to be spent lounging around the hotel suite they had decided on sharing. Why shell out for two, friends can share beds, they're only for sleeping right? Then in the evening they would order room service to their hearts content, vowing to put on 'vacation weight', they'd decided on treating it as a vacation since neither of them had left LA in the 6 months that Alex had been there. The next morning would be spent at the hospital, both betting on how easily they could get in on a surgery. Even though Addison worked primarily at the practice they'd made a name for themselves as 'LAs Neonatal Dream Team'. The evening would be spent at the bachelor and bachelorette parties, Addison felt a little awkward about it but Callie had called her insisting that she had to be there, she was yet to meet Arizona, Callie's long term practically live in girlfriend. The third day was yet again going to be a day for stealing surgeries, the evening would be spent at the rehearsal dinner. The following day would be the main event, they would say their goodbyes at the reception, sleep until noon the following day and get back on a plane by the late afternoon.

~x~

**Day One.**

The flight was easy, the first hour was spent talking in their usual light banter. The remaining hour and fifty minutes was spent sleeping, Addison's head on Alex's shoulder, his head on top of her head.

The afternoon was lazy, Alex lay back on the bed watching awful daytime TV, Addison unpacking her suitcase. Alex didn't understand why, it was all going straight back in in less than 5 days time.

"I have some of my best outfits in here, can't be getting them creased" she said as she hooked a dress onto a hanger.

The evening was spent watching pay-per-view movies and eating cheeseburgers, fries, pizza, ice-cream, cake and several bags of chips.

"Vacation weight remember" Addison said as Alex's eyes widened at the stacked up room-service trolly.

"Riiightt" he nodded.

~x~

**Day Two.**

Alex and Addison decided to meet everyone in the cafeteria at lunch, they greeted everyone happily, hugs were shared, hands were shaken, they all raised and eyebrow as Alex pulled a chair out for Addison and pushed her in.

"Usual?"

"When do I not have the usual Alex?" she smirked.

"True" he nodded.

Several minutes later Alex returned with two Vanilla Lattes, one blueberry and one chocolate muffin. He sat down quickly joining in with the conversation, eyebrows were again raised when Alex automatically split the muffins in half and swapped them over.

"What?" he laughed nervously when he caught them staring, they all shrugged it off and returned to their light conversation.

"So, think there's any chance on us getting in on any surgeries?" Alex asked as the lunch began to come to an end.

"You're technically on vacation, you seriously want surgeries?" Callie laughed.

"We're 'LAs Neonatal Dream Team' we _need _surgeries" Alex smiled.

"Neonatal Dream Team?" Meredith smirked.

"Add, you got your keys on you?"

"Um, yeah, here" she said pulling them out of her bag, Alex took hold of one of the key rings and held it up to show everyone, the key ring was a photo of the two of them dressed in their scrubs, Addison holding a baby in her arms, Alex's arm around Addison's back, holding onto her waist, both of them smiling proudly at the camera, 'LAs Neonatal Dream Team' was printed across the bottom.

"The scrub nurses got us one of these each and a larger framed one each after our 50th surgery together" he smiled proudly.

~x~

Soon enough, after some very light persuasion (This was Addison Montgomery after all, persuasion wasn't really needed) and the 'Dream Team' were scrubbing in on a congenital diaphragmatic hernia, it was a simple procedure they had done many times together but the gallery was full, the name 'LAs Neonatal Dream Team' had circulated quickly.

"No way!" Meredith gasped.

"Is she…." George started.

"Letting him fly solo!" Izzie exclaimed.

"We're only just being allowed to do amputations solo and Karevs getting hardcore neonate stuff, what the hell is that?!" Cristina exclaimed.

"That…." Callie started "Is 'LAs Neonatal Dream Team'"

~x~

"Ok, seriously, you and Evil Spawn, whats going on?" Cristina asked Addison as they all sat in Joe's for Meredith's bachelorette party.

"What? What do you mean?" Addison said sipping on her drink.

"He's like, a gentleman with you" said Izzie "He pulls out your chair, and the muffin thing seemed like second nature, like when your boyfriend takes your tomatoes because he knows you don't like them and you take his lettuce for the same reason"

"It's not like that" said Addison "It's not!" she exclaimed when they all looked at her skeptically "We're just friends, great friends, we go out for Vanilla Lattes and muffins and we talk, about stuff at the hospital, my friends, his friends, you guys, everything, but that's it"

"Yeah, I don't believe you" said Callie.

"You know what, I'm going to phone Naomi, she'll tell you" Addison said pulling out her phone "Nae, hi, I'm putting you on loudspeaker ok? Right, can you please tell the ladies of Seattle Grace that me and Alex are just friends"

"_Addison and Alex are just friends…." Naomi started._

"_But they so totally just need to go there already" Violet finished._

"VIOLET!" Addison screeched.

"_She has a point" said Cooper._

"Naomi are you all there?!"

"_Yes" said Pete "And they're right, you two are driving us crazy"_

"I hate you" Addison muttered.

"_You love us" Sam laughed._

"I'm hanging up now"

"_Bye Addison" _they all sang through the phone, Addison quickly hung up and crossed her arms across her chest with a huff.

~x~

"So, whats _really _going on with you and Addison?" Derek asked as the men gathered in Mark's apartment, a football game blaring on the TV.

"What? What do you mean?" Addison said sipping his beer.

"You are so into her" said George "You're like, a gentleman, you are not a gentleman"

"I'm a gentleman" Alex scoffed.

"Yeah, ok then" George chuckled "And she let you fly solo on the congenital diaphragmatic hernia today"

"Really?!" Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I watched" said Mark "They call themselves 'LAs Neonatal Dream Team' but she was just watching really"

"Ok number one, we didn't call ourselves 'LAs Neonatal Dream Team', the nurses did that, secondly, she's a great teacher and whenever she has to bring a patient in from the practice I scrub in, we worked together all the time when we were here, we know each others habits"

"I'll bet you do" Mark muttered.

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you want too" said Derek.

"No, I don't, we're just friends"

"On-call room, about a month before she left" said Mark "You thought nobody knew about that didn't you" he smirked when Alex's eyes widened.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry, about that, I know you uh, had the bet thing and well, it just, it just happened and, well, I said some stuff after and, I think I hurt her and, well, we just, we don't talk about it, ever, I don't think it's even been mentioned and, nothing is going on now, we're just, we're friends" Alex stuttered, nervously gulping down his beer.

"Oh he is so in love with her!" Derek exclaimed.

"Shut up" Alex groaned.

~x~

**Day Three.**

"Oh god" Addison groaned as she sat up.

"Morning" Alex mumbled.

"What time did I get in last night?"

"About 4, you got straight into bed I think" he yawned.

"I am too old for this" she grumbled flopping herself back onto the bed.

"You are not old" he said poking her arm "Did you have fun?"

"Apart from the painstakingly long questioning about our relationship status, yeah, it was fun" she smiled "How about you?"

"Apart from the painstakingly long questioning about our relationship status, yeah, it was fun" he smirked.

"Should we talk about it?" she asked after a small silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" she replied simply.

"Then we won't talk about it" he nodded.

"Ok"

~x~

**Day Four.**

"You ok?" Alex said nudging Addison slightly. The ceremony was long over. They were watching as Meredith and Derek danced their first dance as man and wife.

"Yeah" she smiled "Yeah I am"

"I'm proud of you"

"I'm proud of me too"

Alex laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled up to him slightly and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful by the way, I didn't say it earlier but, you do" he said quietly.

"Thank you" she smiled softly "I have to say, you scrub up well Mr Karev"

"Thank you Ms Montgomery"

~x~

"Ok seriously, look at them" Meredith muttered into Derek's ear as they spun slowly around the dance floor.

"Who?"

"Alex and Addison"

"Oh, right, you noticed it too huh?"

"They are so in love with each other"

"They are also stubborn as hell"

"It'll happen, in the end, we happened in the end"

"We did" Derek smiled softly.

~x~

**Day Five.**

As they had planned they slept until noon. They had a 'friendship coffee date' at the airport. They again fell asleep on the flight back.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Addison asked as she pulled up in front of Alex's apartment block.

"Tomorrow" he smiled.

"Y'know, this weekend was kinda fun"

"It was" she smiled.

"Right, I better go" he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly "See you"

"See you" she smiled.

~x~

"I'm sorry" Alex said softly as they lay on the loungers out on her deck.

"What for?" she frowned looking over at him.

"For what I did, back in Seattle"

Addison took a few seconds to catch on "Oh" she said simply "That was a long time ago Alex"

"Yeah, I've taken way too long to apologize" he sighed "I was a jerk"

"Yeah, you were" she nodded "I thought we said we're not going to talk about it"

"That was 6 months ago"

"Right" she nodded "We shouldn't talk about it, we talk about it and it gets, complicated, I can't do complicated, not this time"

"I just want you to know that I regret it and if I could take it back I would"

"But you can't" she whispered.

"No, I can't" he said solemnly "I just want you to be happy"

"I want you to be happy too" she smiled.

~x~

2 weeks later and Addison sat in her living room waiting for Alex to come and pick her up, they'd decided to car pool to their friendship coffee date. She frowned when there was a knock at the door. Alex didn't knock. He didn't need to. "Hey Al…." She was cut off by his lips on hers. She was tense until his hands touched her face, then she softened. Her hands slipped up his chest and gripped onto his shoulders. He pushed her up against the wall. His hands slipped up into her hair. He pulled away. His hands still in her hair. His forehead against hers. Their breathing heavy.

"I just want you to be happy" he whispered.

"I want you to be happy too" she whispered back, her lips swollen from the kiss.

"I don't regret it because I was a jerk, well I do but I regret it, I regret it because it meant letting you go and I know I've been here for a year now and I know this is friendship, I know thats what it is, I know it's just a friendship to you but if, if there's the slightest chance that maybe, maybe you want to be more than friends, then, take the chance Addie because, because I love you, I loved you then and I let you go, I let you go because I wasn't ready to be with you and I know I went the wrong way about it, I should have just told you how I felt but I don't do that, well I didn't do that, I don't talk about feelings and being here, spending my days with you, it's, it's made me realize what I gave up, it's made me fall in love with you all over again so I'm asking you, just give me a chance, I had two chances in Seattle and they say you should try everything three times so, just a chance Addison, please"

"I don't want to screw it up, I don't think I could survive this, if we split up I can't, I've lost so much already, I can't lose you"

"Who says you're going to lose me?"

"Well nobody but…."

"Just let go Addie, let go of the fear, let me love you"

Addison stared at him. The sincerity that she heard in his voice could be seen in his eyes.

"As long as you let me love you back" she whispered into his lips.

And with that he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her all the way to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed. And it wasn't twenty minutes in an on-call room. It was a hour of pure love making. They didn't run away from each other. Or avoid each other. They lay in a post-coital bliss. Her head on his bare chest. His fingers running through her hair.

"Alex" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

~x~

"Good morning" Addison said happily walking into the break room. She went about her usual routine. Pouring herself a glass of green juice. Grabbing a piece of leftover cake. Violet and Naomi followed her with their eyes.

"What?" Addison laughed as she sat down opposite them.

"Oh my god! You had sex!" Violet exclaimed.

"What?" she said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"You, your glowing" Naomi stuttered "You went there didn't you"

"Possibly" Addison said taking a sip of her juice.

"Hand it over" Violet said holding her hand out.

"Damn it" Naomi muttered "My purse is in my office, you can have it later"

"Oh my god" Addison groaned "Did you bet on us?!"

"Uh-huh" Violet grinned.

"You couldn't have waited another 2 months?" asked Naomi.

"Sorry, shall I just pretend I'm not in love with him for another 2 months? Because I've been doing that for too long now"

"Aww, Addie's in love" Naomi gushed.

"Shut up" Addison laughed.

"So, details" Violet grinned.

~x~

"This is nice" Addison said leaning back into Alex's arms.

"It is" he said kissing her neck.

The room was filled with candles. The bath was filled with soapy bubbles.

"I forgive you" Addison said quietly.

"What for?" he frowned.

"For Seattle"

"Good" he smiled "Because I will _never _say that to you again, I promise"

"Good" she smiled "I love you Alex"

"I love you too"

~x~

Meredith stomped over to the lunch table, large envelope in hand, she stood abruptly at the head of it.

"You ok Mer?" Izzie asked.

"I have mail, well, mail for all of you"

"Huh?" they all frowned. The table was full of residents and attendings. Izzie, George, Cristina, Owen, Lexie, Mark, Callie, Arizona and Derek.

Meredith pulled out a small note from the envelope.

"Mer, please make sure everyone gets these, don't kill us, Alex and Addison" she read out, she poured out the contents of the envelope and handed each person (Sometimes couple) a smaller envelope, they all opened them slowly and curiously.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Callie groaned, she started to read off her invitation.

"_Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery_

_and_

_Alex Michael Karev_

_invite you to share in their love_

_and happiness as they exchange_

_vows of marriage and begin their_

_new life together_

_Ceremony to take place at_

_Shutters On The Beach Hotel,_

_on Saturday 20__th June_

_at 2.30pm._

_Reception to follow._

_P.S. When we visited you all in Seattle we really were just friends, 6 months later things changed, we probably should have told you. We would love you all to be there, if you can't get away from work we understand. Don't bother with a hotel room, we have enough spare rooms amongst the guys at the practice and they've all offered you places to stay. Hope to hear from you soon. Love always, Alex and Addison, xxx._

_P.P.S. Callie call me, I need to tell the dressmaker your measurements, I'll text you a picture, it's not pink or baby blue, you won't be wearing flowers in your hair and there will __not_ _be a bow on your ass! I know you probably hate me right now, sorry I didn't tell you, love you Seattle Best Friend, Love Manhattan, xxx"_

"All this time!" Izzie exclaimed "They've been together all this time! It's been like 18 months since they came out here!"

"Ok, so I'm mad at them for not telling us but, seriously, it took them a year, one entire year to figure out they were in love?!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Looks like we're spending our vacation time in LA" Derek smiled.

"Looks like it" Mark smiled back.

~x~

**Friday 19****th**** June. Evening.**

"You do know we all hate you now right?" Callie smirked as the women gathered on the soon to be Karev deck.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I should have called but it felt weird, just calling and saying 'Oh by the way me and Alex are in a relationship now' it just didn't feel right"

"But sending us wedding invitations did?" Meredith smirked.

"Yes" Addison grinned.

"You all set for tomorrow?" asked Izzie.

"I am, I'm just hoping Alex is" Addison said nervously "As far as I'm aware he hasn't written his vows yet"

"Who wants to bet that thats what they're doing over at Coopers right now?" Naomi smirked.

~x~

"Just say what you feel" said Derek.

"I don't do that, I don't say what I feel, not really, when we got together I did and that was really out of character"

"What did you say then?" asked Cooper.

"That I wanted her to be happy, that she needed to give me one last chance, that I needed her to let me love her and that being with her everyday made me fall in love with her all over again"

"You say that" said Pete.

"Say what?"

"That you want her to be happy, that you're glad she took a chance, that you love her" said Mark.

"Ok then, I'll say that" Alex nodded.

~x~

**Saturday 20****th**** June. 2pm.**

"Holy crap I'm getting married" Alex said as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're going to be fine man" Cooper said patting his back. The pair had become fast friends over the time of Addison and Alex's relationship, having met a few times in the friendship coffee date days. Alex was in no doubt when he asked Cooper to be his best man.

"I'm getting married" Alex said again.

~x~

**2:25pm.**

"Ok, I'm ready" Addison said as she stood waiting to go down the aisle "I can't believe this is happening"

"It's happening Addison" Violet smiled.

"I'm getting married again"

"You're getting married again" Naomi smiled.

"Ok, how do I look, hair, make-up, dress, good?"

"Great Addison, you look great" Callie grinned.

~x~

**2:40pm.**

Alex had watched in awe as Addison walked down the aisle towards him. She looked stunning. Elegant. Perfect. They could hardly contain their smiles as they stood across from each other holding each others hands tightly. And then it was time to make their vows to one and other.

"Addison, when I moved out here I wanted to start a fresh, I needed a clean break. I guess I didn't think that through because well, you walked into the OR and it was just like we were back in Seattle. We did 'friendship coffee dates' for a year. Our friends constantly asked the question 'When are you going to give it up and go out with each other?'. I think a lot of it was about our past, something we didn't talk about for a long time. When I said to you 'you're not my girlfriend' it wasn't because I didn't want you to be, I wanted you to be, I loved you and it scared me because I wasn't supposed to do love, the Old Alex didn't do love and relationships and future so I pushed you away, I didn't mean to push you so hard that you ended up in LA but there you go" he smirked "The day I came to ask you for one last chance, I didn't plan it I just, I woke up and the first thing I thought about was you and I realized that that had been the case for a long time, so I came to you and I asked you to let me love you and you did, you let me love you. Addie all I want is for you to be happy, I want you to have everything you have ever wanted. Every morning when we wake up in bed together and you look at me with your tired smile, your hair all fuzzed up and yesterdays make-up halfway down your face I fall in love with you all over again. So now I'm standing here, holding your hand, loving you and making a vow to honor you, protect you, be faithful to you and you know whats funny today, I have to break a promise, a promise I made after the day you took a chance on me, today I am going to tell you, that you Addison are not my girlfriend, you are my wife but I do promise you that I will never break a promise again, I love you Adds and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Addison brought her hand up to wipe the happy tears from her face. Alex brought their entwined fingers up to his lips and kissed them softly. And then it was time for Addison to return the vows.

"Once upon a time you were just the annoying cocky intern who got in my way and had no bedside manner whatsoever. And then something changed, you were still just as cocky, your bedside manner improved but could still raise a few eyebrows at times but you showed me something I don't think you allow others to see. You showed me how kind you could be, how caring, you stopped trying to annoy me and started trying to protect me, subtlety, nobody else knew you were doing it, you became the guy who bought a certain plastic surgeon a vanilla latte because he was rude to me, you became the guy who said he would notice if I was missing and yeah, you made a mistake, you said things that hurt me and I moved away but I could never get past it, that feeling in my gut that we should have tried harder to be something, I should have told you to grow the hell up. Even though most people would say we wasted a lot of time being just friends I think it was for the best, we got to know each other, we got so comfortable that we could, we can, talk about anything and everything and without that I don't think we'd be as strong as we are now because we are Alex, we're strong, we're together and for those reasons I want nothing more for you to break that promise and say the 4 words that once broke my heart because this time they'll be pushing in the final piece, I love you Alex Karev and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

~x~

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

"We're married" Alex whispered pressing his forehead against Addison's as they slowly danced their first dance.

"We're married" she grinned.

"You're not my girlfriend" he said proudly.

"I'm not your girlfriend" she confirmed.

"I love you Mrs Karev"

"I love you too Mr Karev"

They grinned widely at each other and moved in for a kiss.

~x~

"Ladies and Gentleman,

I'd like to introduce myself, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Cooper-what-would-you-like-to-drink. Come and say hello at the bar later, but I insist, use my full name"

Their was a small chuckle, Violet, Charlotte and Naomi all rolled their eyes.

"When Alex asked me to be his best man I was both delighted and honored, but I must say I am a bit nervous, however my Dad once gave me a tip, he said son, just imagine your entire audience is naked"

He looked out to everyone, smiling suggestively at a few people, grimacing at a few others.

Yet again their was a small chuckle and Violet, Charlotte and Naomi all rolled their eyes

"When I first met Alex he was picking Addison up for one of their 'friendship coffee dates' or as they became known in the practice 'denial in a cup'. We could all see it, and they were either just being stupid or being stubborn. Stupidly stubborn. And when it finally happened we couldn't help but put in a few digs of 'I told you so' and again, just for old times sake I told you so.

When writing this speech I decided to look up some tips on marriage, I think its best if I share them with you today.

Never go to bed on an argument, always stay up and argue.

Always remember the three little words "You're right dear"

And the best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it once.

If what I overhear in the practice is true, Alex can be quite the romantic, I know, I didn't believe it either, I thought maybe they could share a romantic moment today.

Addison, can you please put right hand flat on the table, and Alex put your left on top of it.

Great! I would like you to remember and treasure this moment forever, the last time you will have the upper hand Alex"

At this Addison let out a loud laugh.

"On a more serious note I have never met a couple more committed to each other than Addison and Alex, they may have taken their time in finally getting together but I think we can all see that it was worth it in the end.

On behalf of myself, the maid of honor, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, Addison and Alex I would like to thank you all for coming to share this day with us so finally, a toast, to Addison and Alex, I hope this day was all you dreamed of and may you live as long as you like and love as long as you live. To Addison and Alex"

"To Addison and Alex" everyone said raising their glasses.

~x~

"Good morning Mrs Karev" Alex said kissing Addison awake.

"Mmm, good morning Mr Karev" she smiled tiredly.

"I don't ever want to leave this place" he mumbled into her skin.

"Me too" she sighed "But we have to get back to work, I need to try out my new name at the practice, they're getting someone in to change all the signs"

"I would rather stay here in this hotel with you for the rest of my life than go back to that hospital"

"No you wouldn't" she smirked "You know you're craving a little surgery right now"

"Ok so maybe we could sneak out once a week and kick ass in an OR but still, staying in bed with you is my favourite thing" he grinned.

"What a shame that I'm getting up and taking a shower" she said stepping out of the bed revealing her naked body, he jumped out and scooped her up in his arms, she let out a loud squeal which turned into a giggle as he took them through to the bathroom.

"I lied, my favourite thing is being with you, period" Alex grinned as he placed her down in the shower.

"It's a good thing you're my favourite thing too then huh?"

~x~

On their first anniversary they decided to spend an hour at the coffee shop, they sat at 'their' table and ordered the 'usual'.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked when he noticed Addison shifting uncomfortably and not even touching her latte.

"Yeah, fine" she smiled.

"Ok, you're lying, what is it Addie?" he asked taking her hand.

"Well, its just, you know how ill I've been feeling for the past week or so?"

"Yeah, oh god, are you sick?" he asked nervously.

"No, no I'm not, no, it's just, I ran my blood this morning, just to see if I was and, and…."

"Just say it Addison" he said seriously.

"I'm pregnant" she said almost as if she didn't believe it.

"But…."

"I know" she sighed "I know but, I ran it twice"

"Oh my, Addie, that's, oh my god!" he said standing up and moving over to her to hug her tightly "Addie this is, amazing"

"I know" she said a happy tear falling down her cheek "I uh, I think I'm about 7 weeks"

"I love you" he said softly cupping her face.

"I love you too" she smiled back "We both love you" she said placing her hand on her flat abdomen.

~x~

For their second anniversary they were back at the coffee shop, they sat at 'their' table and ordered the 'usual', Addison opting for a smoothie instead of the trademark vanilla latte, the reason being the 4 month old baby resting in the stroller beside them, she'd decided on breast feeding for the first year so caffeine could only come in small doses, she had already had her daily dosage after being woken up twice in the night with the babies cries.

"Oh my god" Addison muttered.

"What?" asked Alex as he took a sip of his latte, she gestured over to the counter with her head "Oh" he smirked "Well, I guess he's in for a bit of a shock today huh?"

"Ya think" she replied dryly, the baby started to whimper which turned within seconds into full blown cries, Addison instantly reached in and grabbed them, holding them close against her chest and rocking them gently, the cries softened quickly.

"Hey stranger" Kevin said approaching the table.

"Kevin hi" Addison smiled "How are you?"

"I'm good" he smiled softly "You?"

"I'm great" she grinned "You remember Alex?"

"Sure, good to see you man" he said shaking Alex's hand.

"So…." he said looking at the baby.

"Ah, this is Dylan Cooper Karev, my little miracle" she smiled.

"You two got married"

"We did, 2 years ago today actually"

"Oh, well, congratulations" he nodded.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Well I uh, have to get back to the station, it was good to see you Addison, you look good"

"You too" she smiled.

"Addie" Alex said softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you"

"I'm in love with you too"

~x~

"To another 10 years" Addison said raising her latte.

"Another 10 years" Alex smiled raising his and tapping it against hers.

"Do you think the kids are ok?" she asked nervously.

"Addie, they're staying with a pediatrician, I'm sure he can handle an 8 year old, a 4 year old and a 2 year old for a few hours, you worry too much"

"They're my babies, my little miracles, of course I worry"

"We'll call and check on them in an hour ok?"

"Ok" she grinned "Alex"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you"

"I'm in love with you too"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
